Beauty and the Bastard
by CadenceMassacre
Summary: A Huddy fairy tale told from Wilson's POV.


My experience in life has taught me many things. Never judge people, always show everyone some respect, don't loan House money if you ever want to see it again, many wise lessons. But I think the biggest lesson I learned was that love comes softly and in many forms. That age does not protect you from love, but love to some extent protects you from age. Such was the case of Lisa Cuddy and Greg House. Beauty and the Bastard.

**Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly**

It started rather simply enough and like any decent fairy tale. Two doctors thought the other was the biggest pain in the ass they had ever met. They were constantly at each other's throats bickering and thinking of new ways of making the other's life hell. Those were fun times……NOT!

But then the weirdest thing happened. When Cuddy found out her dream of becoming a mother was going down the toilet she was devastated. And instead of laughing in her face and rubbing it in like we all expected him to, House went to her and…..comforted her. He never left her side and was always there for her. It was the most bizarrely touching things I had ever seen. And between you and me, I cried a little when I saw it. It was just so beautiful.

That's when I knew something was different.

**  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Bastard  
**

From then on it was different. Slowly, but surely their relationship changed. Lingering glances, small smiles here and there, pats and rubs on the back every now and then, and twinkles and sparkles in both doctor's eyes. Not to mention all those times House even stopped the elevator from closing for Cuddy.

That's when I knew something had changed.

**  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
**

House has always woken me up in the middle of the night. In all our long friendship he has always felt the need to wake me up in ungodly hours of the morning for the stupidest reasons. His remote's battery was dead, his dog was high, hell if he was hungry he'd ring me up. His little courtship with Cuddy never changed that, although the reasons for his early morning calls were drastically different.

He'd call me at 3 am asking me if he should get Cuddy a white rose or a red one, if he should bring her lunch or breakfast, if he should wear his black shirt she told him he looked good in or the navy one she told him brought out the color of his eyes.

And at work Cuddy would come into my office asking me various questions: what movie House would want to see, what dinner she should make or order for him, etc. It was sweet. Annoying as hell since I never got a moment of peace, but sweet.

That's when I knew they had feelings for each other.

**  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong**

There was once a time when House could go hours ranting about Cuddy, about how big of a pain in the ass she was, how she was constantly PMSing, but now he would never hear a word against her. I remember at one point he encountered a frustrated medical student in the hallway muttering how Cuddy was an insufferable, frigid old bitch. I swear I have never seen House move so fast in my life, even before his cane days. He paused in his steps and turned around to look at the foolish medical student.

"Wilson, hold this." He said to me, tossing me his cane and hobbling towards the unsuspecting medical student. "Hey you, in the lab coat!"

The medical student turns around just in time to see House hobbling towards him. "Yes, sir?" he asks innocently, unaware that he was soon to meet his doom.

"I couldn't help overhearing you muttering something about . Care to explain?"

The med student nodded, barely concealing a grin. Clearly he hadn't heard the news that House had gone ninety degrees on his feelings for Cuddy and assumed that House would back him up. "Oh yeah, she's a real hard ass, isn't she? Good thing she doesn't have any kids since-"

BAM! He never got a chance to finish that sentence since House had smashed his nose to a bloody pulp.

"Never. Insult. Doctor Cuddy. Again." House said in a deadly voice, breathing deeply as he motioned for his cane.

At that moment Cuddy emerged from the shadows with, I swear to god, tears in her eyes. Apparently she and the med student had been having an argument and he had stormed off after yelling many unnecessary, hurtful things to her. In her distress she had run off to the bathroom to dry her weeping eyes only to find House defending her good name.

Instead of reprimanding him for his inappropriate, but completely understandable behavior she went over to him. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

That's when I knew they loved each other and that they always would.

**  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Bastard  
**

It warms my heart to see my two friends radiating with joy, both with a little more bounce to their step. If any two people in this world deserved to be happy it was House and Cuddy. I honestly couldn't be happier for them. Especially since I won 500 bucks from Cameron, Foreman, and Chase!

**  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Bastard**


End file.
